M A G N E T : Kaito Len
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Pertemuan itu adalah awal dari sebuah dosa. Kata-kata cinta itu membuatmu jatuh dalam pesona yang tak terbayangkan. Bad summary T.T  My first fic in this fandom. Warning : OOC, gaje, Shou-ai, dll. RnR? don't like don't read :p


Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya Mell, tapi punyanya Om Yamaha #plak

Lagu Magnet yang nyanyi KaitoLen.

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, gaje, typo, dll.

First fic in this fandom.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Enjoy~~

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang berkucir satu sedang berlari mengejar kupu-kupu miliknya yang terbang tak tentu arah. Ia meloncat-loncat, berusaha mmenggapai kupu-kupu-nya. Namun dia tak berhasil. Kupu-kupu itu terbang berbalik arah dan hinggap di tangan seorang pemuda berambut biru laut. Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah lalu menghampiri anak laki-laki berambut pirang tadi.

"Ini kupu-kupumu," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan kembali kupu-kupu bersayap kuning itu.

"Ah, terima kasih," kata anak itu sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Kupu-kupu yang cantik, siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda berambut biru laut itu.

"Namaku Len, Kagamine Len," jawab anak yang bernama Len itu sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Aku Kaito Shion. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal, Shion-_san_."

"Ah, tidak. Panggil 'Kaito' saja," ujar pemuda bernama Kaito itu ramah. "Kupu-kupumu cantik sekali, kau suka kupu-kupu, ya?" tanya Kaito.

Len mengangguk, "Ya, aku sangat suka. Karena mereka semua begitu cantik."

"Benarkah? Tapi kau tahu kan kalau sayap kupu-kupu berwarna cerah itu beracun?"

"Aku tahu, tapi apa peduliku, suka ya suka. Tidak bisa di otak-atik lagi," jawab Len. Kaito tertegun dengan jawaban Len. "Ohya, Kaito sekolah dimana?" tanya Len.

"Di Vocaloid Gakuen, kau?" tanya Kaito balik. "Waah... sama dong! kelas berapa? Aku kelas 3-3, tapi badanku kecil. Hehe..."

"Aku kelas 3-1," jawab Kaito. "Kapan-kapan aku ke kelasmu, ya?"

"Ok," kata Len

_**Pertemuan itu adalah awal dari sebuah dosa**_.

"Len, ke kantin yuk." ajak Kaito pada Len. Len mengangguk dan berjalan di samping Kaito. Beberapa murid perempuan memandangi mereka. Menatap iri pada sosok Len yang berjalan di samping Kaito. Kaito yang selalu mereka puja dan bangga-banggakan. Kaito adalah murid paling pintar, tampan, dan populer disekolah itu. Makanya semua murid perempuan selalu memujanhya. Sudah berapa orang yang ditolak cintanya oleh Kaito. Bahkan Meiko, murid paling seksi di sekolah itupun di tolak. Memang akhir-akhirr ini Kaito berubah. Yang dulunya pendiam, sekarang jadi murah senyum. Terutama pada Len. Mereka iri pada Len yang bisa dekat dengan Kaito padahal baru kenal.

"Kaito, kau merasakan tatapan tajam mereka?" tanya Len gugup.

"Biarkan saja, Len. Mereka iri padamu," jawab Kaito santai.

"Ta-tapi, Kai-" kata-kata Len berhenti ketika jari telunjuk Kaito mendarat di permukaan bibir mungilnya.

"Biarkan saja mereka, Len-_chan_," ujar Kaito dengan penekanan pada kata _'Chan'_. "Apapun kata mereka. Aku tetap mencintaimu, Len-_chan_."

Len mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kaito tersenyum pada Len. Senyum yang hanya diberikan untuk Len.

_**Kata-kata cinta itu membuatmu jatuh dalam pesona yang tak terbayangkan**_

Len memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah lunglai. Rasanya berada di sekolah hari ini sangat menyeramkan. Tadi, hampir saja dia dijegat oleh para siswi yang iri padanya. Untungnya saat itu, Kaito berada di sampingnya.

"Len, baru pulang?" tanya Rin-kembaran Len-. Len menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa kuning nan empuk yang berada di ruang tamunya. Rin menghampirinya dan memberikan segelas jus pisang kesukaan Len.

"Hampir dijegat lagi?" tanya Rin. Len mengangguk. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kaito-_san_?"

"Seperti biasa," ujar Len sambil menekan-nekan tombol remot televisi-nya.

"Kalian belum melakukan'itu'?" pertanyaan Rin hampir membuat jus pisang yang sedang diminum Len muncrat sia-sia. Wajah Len memerah sempurna, "A-apaan sih! Tentu saja belumlah! Ciuman saja belum!"

"Oh, kupikir sudah. Ohya, tadi Kaito-_san_ nelpon. Katanya dia mau main nanti malam."

"Eee? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, Baka! Kamarku belum diberesin lagi... aduuuh, gimana nih?" ujar Len panik.

Rin tersenyum, "Tenang, sudah kubereskan. Pokoknya sip deh," kata Rin dan mengacungkan kedua jempol-nya. Len menghela nafas panjang. "Makasih, Rin."

"Sama-sama. Yang penting sekarang kau siap-siap untuk 'serangan' Kaito-_san_ nanti malam. Miaaaw," goda Rin. Dan perang bantal pun terjadi di ruang tamu sore itu.

'Ting-Tong'

Bel rumah berbunyi sesaat setelah makan malam selesai. Len berlari ke arah pintu dan membukakannya.

"Kaito, silahkan masuk," kata Len.

"Permisi." Kaito pun memasuki rumah besar milik Len dan Rin. Rin yang baru selesai mencuci piring bergegas menghampiri mereka berdua. "Ah, Kaito-_san_ selamat datang."

"Rin-_san_, Maaf mengganggu."

"Len, bawa saja Kaito-_san_ ke kamarmu. Aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian berdua." goda Rin. Kontan saja kedua insan itu ber-_blushing _-ria.

"Apaan sih kau, Rin!" geram Len. Sedangkan Kaito hanya tertawa kecil.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di kamar Len. Kaito duduk di ranjang Len dan Len disebelah Kaito. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya Len angkat bicara.

"A-ada perlu apa, Kaito?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu, Len."

"Benarkah?" tanya Len meyakinkan.

Perlahan Kaito menggeleng, "Len, sebenarnya aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku... ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, Len. Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu?"

Len terdiam. Perlahan dia memeluk Kaito. Kaito pun spontan memeluknya balik. "Miliki aku, Kaito," bisik Len. Tak lama, kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Semakin lama ciuman itupun semakin dalam. Tak ada satupun yang ingin mengakhirinya.

_**Setiap sentuhan yang kau rasakan adalah benih-benih dari dosa yang kau tanam.**_

Len bangun dari tidurnya. Dia merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Diliriknya Kaito yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Wajah Len kembali memerah.

'Benarkah yang kulakukann semalam?' batinnya. Len tersenyum. Dielusnya helai biru laut milik Kaito yang halus.

"Nnnghhh..." erang Kaito. Matanya yang tadi terpejam mulai terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan permata biru miliknya. "Selamat pagi, Len-_chan_," sapa Kaito sambil tersenyum. "Pagi, Kaito." Len membalas senyum Kaito.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Kaito.

Len menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya aku merasa sedikit sakit di bagian bawah."

Kaito mengecup kening Len lembut. "Maafkan aku, Len."

"Tak apa, Kaito."

"Kau mau pergi sekolah?" tanya Kaito. Len mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu ayo mandi." Kaito menggendong tubuh Len dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

*Skip jam pelajaran pertama sampai ketiga*

Len mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal di loker. Saat berbalik, dia melihat Kaito sedang berjalan dengan seorang perempuan berambut merah muda. Len merasa cemburu. Dia berlari menhampiri mereka, menarik lengan baju Kaito hingga Kaito berbalik. Kaito kaget, Len mencium bibirnya. Semua orang yang berada di koridor berhenti. Mereka menyaksikan kejadian itu. Len melepaskan ciumannya. "Maaf..." bisiknya.

_**Jika kau melanjutkan ini. Kau takkan bisa kembali lagi.**_

"Len!" seseorang berteriak memanggil Len. Len berbalik. "A..yah," gumamnya. Pria itu menarik Len. Kaito hendak menolong, tapi sudah terlambat. Len sudah jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Putuskan hubunganmu dengannya!" ujar ayah Len setengah berteriak. Len menggeleng.

'PLAAK'

Ayah Len menamparnya dengan sekuat tenaga. "Putuskan! Atau kau bukan lagi anakku!" Len tetap menggeleng. Ayah Len semakin murka. Dia menarik Len dan mencampakkannya keluar rumah. Rin hendak menolong. Namun apa daya. Dia hanya bisa menangisi nasib adik kembarnya itu.

"Pergi kau dan jangan pernah lagi kembali!" teriak ayah Len disusul suara pintu rumah yang dibanting dengan keras.

_**Kau akan semakin tenggelam dalam kubangan dosa**_

Len menekan bel rumah Kaito berulang kali. Tak lama kemudian, Kaito pun keluar dan menemui Len.

"Ah, Len. Tumben sekali kau datang. Ayo masuk," ajak Kaito. Len masih saja terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Len? Ada apa?" tanya Kaito lembut.

"Aah... tidak, tidak apa-apa." Len mendongakkan kepalanya. Kaito mengernyit heran melihat pipi kiri Len yang memar.

"Apanya yang 'tidak apa-apa'? pipimu memar! Pasti terjadi sesuatu, kan?" tanya Kaito khawatir. Len mencoba tersenyum, namun gagal. Air mata Len tumpah. Kaito memeluknya erat. "Masuklah. Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Len pun menceritakan semuanya pada Kaito. Kaito tidak percaya. Kenapa ayah Len tega melakukan ini?

Len berdiri di depan kaca jendela kamar Kaito. Hujan deras turun membasahi bumi. Kaito memperhatikan punggung Len. Punggung seorang anak kecil. Kaito berjalan menghampiri Len. Dipeluknya tubuh Len dari belakang.

"Jangan khawatir, Len. Kita pasti bisa melaluinya berdua," ujar Kaito sedikit bergetar. Len membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya air mata menetes dari mata birunya. "Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Len. "Kau berkata 'Jangan khawatir'. Tapi kenapa kau juga menangis?"

Kaito tersenyum pahit. "Maafkan aku, Len." Kaito mencium kening Len, kemudian turun ke bibirnya. Len mendorong Kaito ke atas ranjang. "Aku mencintaimu, Kaito."

Lalu Len kembali mencium Kaito. "Walaupun kita melakukan dosa, walaupun ini sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Kaito." Kaito tersenyum. "Walaupun kita berpisah. Aku yakin, Tuhan pasti akan mempertemukan kita lagi," ujar Kaito. Mereka mengeratkan jari-jari mereka. "Aku tahu," ujar Len.

"Karena kita adalah Magnet."

_**Dan suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu.**_

_**Bahwa cinta itu memang membawamu kedalam dasar neraka.**_

-FIN-

**Mell's Curcol (?):**

Haaiii readers sekalian. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Jadi tolong dimaklumin yah kalo rada-rada aneh fic-nyah.

Ok deh. Adakah yang berbaik hati untuk meripiu? Kalo flame... JAUH-JAUH AJA SANA!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
